An Ending
by Mariana Elidar
Summary: An enraged Zechs Marquise goes on a killing spree. Thinking that the Gundam pilots are his most feared enemy he strikes them first, but what has cause this insanity? The Gundam pilots will soon find out in a perilous battle. And the prize of the battle? Y
1. Ch1 Insanity

Heero approached the limp form. It's brown hair splayed across its face and body. Her arms were bruised and her skirt torn away from her body. He put a hand on her cold, bare shoulder and rolled her over. The brown hair fell away from the bruised and battered face of Relena Peacecraft. Her cold, steely blue eyes stared off into an unseen place. Her mouth hung open in an eternal scream. A small frown creased Heero's forehead. His dark brown hair shifted in a breeze from the gaping wound in the East Wall.  
  
"This place was attacked two days ago. She tried to hold them off but in the end they took more than just her soul." A soft, monotone voice preached these words to Heero from behind him. He stood slowly and turned on the balls of his feet toward the spot in which the voice had come from. He was ready to fight on an instance notice but no one stood behind him. The gloomy, destroyed room was empty except the body of Relena and he himself.  
  
"You must be losing your touch." Heero felt a hard, cold object press into his lower back.  
  
"Turn around." Heero turned his back to the gaping hole in the wall and turned to face the direction in which Relenas' body lay. He turned to find Zechs standing over the body of his dead sister. Heero felt a sharp, searing pain in his guts. As he looked down and he saw a gun and felt his knees go out. The ground rushed toward his shocked face. It rushed up on his right side as he fell to his shoulder on the floor. A spark of pain from his shoulder and gut rushed to his brain and Heero cried out in pain. Heero's cry faded and he stared at the dark red carpet. It had been white once but now his blood would also stain this place. Heero opened his mouth to curse Zechs but it cost him too much energy. Everything went dark and all Heero heard was a raspy, raucous laugh echoing in his ears.  
Zechs turned away from the body of Heero. Zechs began to laugh. It had been him all along. He would kill all of the "Gundam" pilots. He must have war and destruction. He couldn't live without the danger, the adrenaline, and the heat of battle. He had been ignorant to believe peace to be good and a worthwhile thing. If people still died during peace what was it useful for? What in the hell was it useful for? And his sister. His sister had been a weakling. Hiding behind those "Gundam" pilots! She had been an idiot and a pacifist. He could no longer walk that path. He had to kill. He must have blood.  
Copyright 


	2. Ch2 The Return

Quatra woke with a start. His blonde hair falling freely to frame his face and shoulders. He had not cut it since the colonies last revolt. He was now 22. It was his birthday and he had been awoken by a nightmare. There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come!" He called in a strained and hoarse voice. A woman walked in caring a food tray. It was heaped with several different types of foods. Quatra's mouth watered and his stomach growled loudly. Another lady walked in behind the head maid.  
  
"Good morning, Quatra." Andria looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair, the color of sand as the dessert sun beats upon it, draped down her shoulders and past her waist. She had on a pair of dark blue riding pants with a billowy cream shirt. He climbed from his bed. His nakedness didn't even phase her, all though he was a slight pink.  
  
"You must remember, my king. I was raised in a rather rough place and I have experienced many things during the past wars. Bandaging wounds was more dodging once the soldiers woke up." A slight smile played upon her lips. Quatra wrapped a robe around himself.  
  
"How did you sleep last night, my wife?" Andria smiled.  
  
"As well as can be expected when your sister is birthing and you yourself is sick because you are with child as well." Quatra's head snapped up with surprise as he was tying his robe.  
  
"With child?"  
  
"Yes, my king." Quatra smiled at Andria's reply.  
  
"I see. What are you here to discuss with me? The name or when the birth is to be?" Andria smiled sweetly at Quatra. Quatra had been more interested in men than women until Andria had come along one night and turned him into a man.  
  
"Love?" Quatra looked into Andria's deep hazel green eyes. There was more worry than peace in them.  
  
"What troubles you?" He sat across the table after seeing to it that she was comfortable in her chair.  
  
"Well.I came to report some disturbing news. A castle in the old Cinq Kingdom was destroyed when the current ruler was having a 'party'." Andria heaved a sigh.  
  
"They say that every living person is now dead. She was tortured and raped first, thought. Also, when they sent in an agent to gather information from her, he too was killed.gut-shot. The agent was a friend of yours, I believe. Heero Yuy?" Quatra's face fell.  
  
"Must I remember a past I buried long ago?" Quatra raised his tan hands to cradle his face. "What must I do, love?" "They ask you to meet with them for a final recognition of the body and for the funeral."  
  
"Wait.you said body.isn't there supposed to be two?" Andria shook her head.  
  
"They could not find Heero Yuy's body. It'll be a private funeral. For just Relena." Andria could see Quatra start to shake and his skin went a deathly white.  
  
"Quatra, you aren't required to."  
  
"No!" Quatra's voice rang like steal but was the softest tone he had spoken in yet.  
  
"No.please arrange for transportation.we will leave immediately."  
"Are you sure that is Relena Dollian/Peacecraft?" A broad-shouldered man stood over Relena's cold and purple body lying on a cold, steel table. Quatra nodded.  
  
"Yeah.that's her. What about Heero Yuy? Where is his body?" The doctor looked perplexed.  
  
"When we arrived his body was no where to be found." Relena's body was severely bruised but he could tell that it was her. He turned from his friends' body and found himself face to face with Andria. He tucked her under his arm.  
  
As they were walking out of the building, someone called his name.  
  
"That's not him, Trowa!"  
  
"Yes it is!" Quatra turned to face two people running at him. One of them he barely recognized because his hair had been buzz cut, and the other had long braided brown hair. Trowa and Duo.  
  
"Hello, Trowa.Duo. How are you guys?" Duo's mouth fell open and Trowa ginned.  
  
"I knew it was you! You grew out your hair!" Trowa laughed and then he caught sight of Andria.  
  
"Who is this Quatra?" Trowa looked hard at Andria as he asked this question.  
  
"Yea, you got a girlfriend?" Duo teased. He laughed a little at his joke.  
  
"Actually.she's my wife." Trowa's mouth fell open and Duo shook Andria's hand.  
  
"Congrats! You got the grand prize!" Duo kept her hand and asked for her name. Quatra told him and Duo presented her with a kiss on the hand. Trowa turned on his heal and stalked away. Duo was doubled-over laughing by the time Quatra understood what had just happened.  
  
"I.I.DUO!"  
  
"What?! I didn't do a thing! But Mistress Une wishes to speak to us! All of us!" Duo turned, still laughing, and started to walk toward a huge two- story brick building.  
Quatra and Andria followed Duo toward the brick building. Before they reached the entrance a young, dark haired girl came running out, with hair streaming behind her, and jumped up into Duo's arms.  
  
"Daddy!" The girl hugged him tightly as he held her aloft.  
  
"Kera! Where's your mommy, darling?" Kera pulled back from her daddy. She looked a lot like him and she had his laughing sarcasm, too.  
  
"Oh.mommy is inside talking to Ms. Une, Mr. Chang, Mr. Trowa, and all the other people!" She giggled.  
  
"Ok, sweetheart." He set Kera on the ground.  
  
"Go inside and tell your mama I'll be in in a few minutes, ok?" Kera nodded her head.  
  
"Alright daddy." Kera turned from them and ran for the building. Duo laughed softly.  
  
"That's my Kera, Quatra, she's my daughter."  
  
"Who's the lucky lady, bro?" Quatra walked up beside Duo and clasped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hilde.we always liked each other, I guess." He smiled.  
  
"Alright.lets head on inside." Duo walked toward a door in the side of the brick building. He held the door open for Andria and Quatra and entered after them himself. It was dark and cool in the hall that they entered. The plush carpet gave a bounce to Quatras' step. Lights shown into the hall and as they passed the rooms, Duo turned off the lights. This hallway was the length of the building. Many halls crossed over but they did not stray from their current path. Their hall dead-ended into a gigantic stairway. The stairs rose out of the floor and on into the darkness. They climbed the broad and carpeted stairway. Sweat trickled down Quatras' back from the heat of the outside and then coming into the cold. As they climbed they saw that the stair way split in two and curled around to face the opposite direction that they climbed towards. They came to the top of the stairs and turned to their lefts and walked through a doorway into a brightly lit room. Lady Une, Trowa, Cathy, Hilde holding Kera, Wufei, Sally Poe, and a young woman standing, politely, in front of Lady Une. They all welcomed them with smiles and greetings to both Quatra and Duo.  
  
"Good day Quatra. Duo, will you please escort Mari-maya to the main building? Her ride is here to pick her up." Lady Une the young woman a push toward Duo.  
  
"I." Mari-maya tried to resist Lady Unes' instructions but Duo wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Come on child. It's alright. I won't bite!" Duo was laughing as he lead Mari-maya out of the room.  
  
"THAT was Mari-maya?!?" Quatra looked stunned. Andria came out from behind him and everyone stared. Andria gave a courtesy.  
  
"Hello.I'm Andria Zelyina Rababa-Winner. Nice to meet you." Lady Une walked forward and shook her hand.  
Quatra fell back onto his hotel bed. Things were getting out of hand. How could Une ask for them to take another mission? Two of them were married, Duo had a kid, and Heero was dead.  
  
"Damn.this just isn't going my way." Andria looked over at him from the table she sat at reading.  
  
"And how would it go if it was going your way? You know I oppose this whole mission." Andria stood and walked to the bed Quatra was laying on. She sat down beside and brushed his hair back from his face.  
  
"I know you don't support it but this has to be taken care of. If.you never know who might get attacked next and.Duo has a wife and child.I have a wife." Quatra gave a weak and half-hearted laugh that sounded more like a sob than anything.  
  
"Oh, Quatra, I know. And I also know how hard it's going to be to kill him but.you have to admit that raping your own sister does put you in the insane and mentally SICK category and that could prove to be dangerous. I don't want our child to grow up without their father." Quatra laughed weakly and stroked Andrias' cheek. She bent down and kissed Quatra's lips softly but didn't get the chance to pull away as Quatra let all his frustrations out in a very "productive" way.  
  
Copyright 


	3. Ch3 The Confession

Alex looked in the mirror and shook back her long red hair. Her slim figure was clothed in a pair of black pants, a tight dark blue tank top, and a white over shirt, with a pair of knee high black boots.  
Alex walked over and opened her door. She met Chang Wufei a few steps from it.  
"Good morning, Alex. Lady Une wishes to speak to you. Will you come or run away again and make me chase you?" Wufei laughed as Alex turned to a deep red color.  
"I will not run anymore.besides, I have no need to anymore.I have my gundam. I can defeat you and Duo!" Alex laughed at Wufei's shocked face. He regained his composure and turned to lead the way.  
"By the way, there was a man at my door last night.he said his name was.uh.umm.I think it was Trowa Barton and he wanted to talk to me about how Heero died. He said he knew that I'd been there when he had been killed." Alex had a puzzled look on her face.  
"Well.were you?" Wufei asked, a little annoyed at hearing about anything that had to do with Trowa.  
"Well.to be honest."  
"That would be wise Alex." A look of disgust played across her face.  
"The truth is that.I'm Relena and Millardo's cousin and I was there because I was sent with Heero to investigate Relena's disappearance because I was her cousin." Wufei stopped dead in his tracks.  
"You're their cousin? How?" Alex pushed past him and continued down the hall.  
"Alex! Wait.! Does lady Une know?!" Wufei tried to catch up with her but she broke out into a run and by the time he got around the corner, she was gone.  
"Damn!" Wufei stomped off to find his way back to Lady Une's office.  
  
Alex ran from Wufei. She realized her breathing was off, corrected it and grabbed hold of the bottom of an escape ladder. She scrambled up the ladder to the roof. The base lay before her eyes and she looked for a place to go void of people. She saw the perfect place on a high hill not far away. It was at the edge of the base and she might be able to escape from here if she went there and hid for a while. Alex walked across the flat roof and looked out at the others. All flat and square and black. She stepped up to the ledge and leapt. The air rushed past her and she couldn't fall to the abandoned streets below. Her training wouldn't allow it. She landed on the next roof and ran and jumped. Her long hair whipped in the wind as it brushed past her cheek. She landed again and again. At each landing she saw a piece of her past. Alex landed on the last roof and a vivid memory came to her eyes.  
  
"She must be like him.no emotions.nothing. Just a fighting machine. She's our back up. In case his training from before takes over and his emotions do return. She's our secret weapon. Secret weapon...."  
  
The image of two men talking faded from Alex's eyes and she looked down at the roof under her collapsed legs. Sweat poured from her body but her breath came in and out, calm and steady. She ignored the stabbing pains in her legs as another memory came into her mind.  
  
"Alex.?"  
"Yes, Millardo?"  
"What have they done to you? You aren't you anymore? What kind of training could do this?"  
"What do you mean Millardo? Please state your question more clearly."  
"Alex.! What did they do to you? Why are you like a machine? What happened? Why aren't you happy or sad or even angry? How could you have no emotions?"  
"I.I don't.understand.who are.where.!?"  
  
A scream echoed in Alex's ears as the memory faded. She could barely remember the training she had gone though. But she had hurt Millardo when she had return. He had said that she was a lifeless drone. A killing machine that's just waiting for orders. She remembered that conversation best from those horrible memories of her past because it had broken her from the grasps of her training. So many times.so many times, though, she had to pretend she was still under their control. So many innocent people she had had to kill. To many. There could be no peace for her. Never.  
Alex stood and leapt from the roof. She landed gracefully on the ground. She looked back up the two-story building and wondered again what they had done to her that she be able to do this and not break her legs. She walked forward and on up the hill toward her one haven.  
  
Duo walked into the small church on the base premises. It was at the very edge of the base and all the soldiers came to pray on Sunday nights. Duo walked between two white pillars and down the plush red carpet to the edge of where the deep mahogany and ash pew benches started.  
Duo was surprised to see a young woman kneeling at the alter. The girl stood and walked to a confession box. Duo walked closer to try and hear what she said but when he got close enough the murmuring stopped and the priest left the box. After the priest was well away, Duo stepped up to the door opposite the one the girl had gone into. He laid his hand upon the handle and opened the door softly. He walked into the priests' side of the box. He closed the door carefully but the young woman still heard the soft click as the door closed into place. Her soft crying silenced.  
"Who's there?" Her voice had a ruff accent to it and it sounded familiar.  
"A friend." He replied softly. "Though I don't know you, I am the friend of any woman or man who believes in the church." There was an intake of breath from the girl.  
"Duo?" He was stunned.  
"Yes! How do you know me?" There came a sigh from behind the screen that separated them.  
"It's me.A-Alex."  
"Alex? We've been looking for you for hours."  
"I.I know.but.I just couldn't stand another day of being questioned!" Duo heard Alex break out into tears.  
"I.I saw."  
"Don't worry. You don't have to tell anyone anything if u don't want to."  
"No!" Alex's voice wavered but it gathered strength as she spoke. "It must be told. I.I was there. Just as Trowa suspected. When Heero went to look for Relena." Duos' mouth dropped open and he felt around for the door handle as he sat, stunned. He finally found the cold, hard knob, turned it and fell out of the box. He stumbled forward a few steps and turned to face the door that hid Alex from his eyes. He walked up and reached an unsteady hand out to the doorknob. His fingers lightly caressed the metal but he couldn't bring himself to open the door. He still heard Alexs' sobs coming from inside the confession box. He let his hand drop to his side. He started to turn away from Alex and the confession box but right as he did the door that had sealed Alex inside of that box, opened. He saw no hand, it just opened. He turned to face the open box and a soft voice drifted out to him.  
"We.we entered threw the North gate. The pristine white walls still stood but they had black spots and holes.like bruises on pale skin. The gate.was torn down and nothing remained of it but pieces here and there. The walkways that had spanned over the gates to connect the walls to each other.were gone. There was no trace of them, they were completely demolished. We learned later that all the gates were like that. As we walked down the paved roads toward the castle, the stench of blood grew. Thousands of people had lived in this place and yet we had no seen a trace of them, not yet. When we finally caught sight of them.it was horrible. They were all dead. Every single one lay in the streets, slaughtered. In the midst of the houses and shops and bodies, there were piles of corpses that were burning. They had armor and many guns piled around the heaps of burning flesh. They were the soldiers that had attacked this place. The smoke burned our eyes and ripped our throats to shreds as we gagged on the stench. It was my guess that they had started burning the bodies to confuse and to choke the city and what little forces it had. But still.It made me wonder what kind of army would purposely gather their fallen comrades and burn them. It reminded me of cannibalism. The reason an army would act like this was unknown to me but.it was an unspeakable treachery and something that was just unheard of. I could just imagine Relenas' look when she saw these piles of dead. Her look of horror. It must have been something she never expected and surprised her beyond belief.  
"Many of the common folk who loved Relena and her ways had lived there. They now lay dead in the streets, their red blood marring the pure white paved roads. They lay scattered, their bodies mangled and broken. When we finally reached Relenas' home at the center of this place. The stench had almost blinded us and we could barely breathe. Her home was probably the worst part of the city. It was.horrible. Her palace at the center of the city was evidently the main target. Bodies were strewn all over the grounds. The people who hadn't died in the streets had gathered here to try to protect their princess.their princess." Alex's voice broke. Sobs came from the darkness that concealed her. Duo moved toward her but she began to talk again. Forcing herself to finish what she started.  
"No.We pushed open one of the side doors into the main foyer. What we found was.awfully. The worst we had seen yet. All of the women.All of the women and.and the children of the house had been put in this one room. The women were.raped! And the children.they lay on the ground dead! Their bodies were mangled and broken. Some of their limbs were even missing! Their bodies had been torn apart, destroyed." Alex's voice was full of hysteria. Duo stepped toward the confession box but Alex ran out and hugged him around the waist, burring her head in his chest. She sobbed but continued with her story.  
"We hurried up the stairs.we ran to her rooms! I ran to an adjacent room where my eldest brother was staying with her and Heero went to find Relena.Relena. I found the room empty and surprisingly undisturbed. That troubled me but I heard a gunshot and a horrible scream come from the direction Heero went. I ran out of the room and down the hallway he had gone. The carpet had been white once and it was red with blood now. I ran through a large doorway and into Relena's study. When I came into the room, Heero lay on the floor with blood coming from his side, and.and.Zechs Marquise standing over the dead body of his sister, Relena. Zechs looked at me and a look of horror crossed his face and he screamed. He backed away from me, and toward the gaping hole in the East Wall. His eyes.they were filled with fear and terror. I ran to.to Heero's side and I tore off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around his wound. It wasn't as serious a wound but.it was so cold because the East Wall of the room had been destroyed. When I had finished.I looked over at Zechs. He was wearing his mask again. I spoke to him 'Why?'! I wanted to know why! He had killed his sister and hurt Heero! He knew I was his cousin, he knew! I knelt beside Heero and screamed questions at him but he just stood there in horror. I stood and ran to strike him.but.he grabbed my wrist and stopped my hand from hitting him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me. The fear was gone from his eyes but.his look was something else." Alex calmed down a little bit.  
"You have to understand. We were betrothed to each other before the Cinq Kingdom was destroyed. It was kept secret and when the kingdom was destroyed the secret supposedly died with it. I wasn't even born yet but the next girl was to be betrothed to him. We met years later and.I guess we liked each other. But.while he was holding me.he talked about the past. He said that he loved wars and could not live without them. I told him he was insane and he got angry with me, but he didn't hurt me. He.kissed me.I was shocked.and then.he threw me to the floor and jumped out of the hole in the East Wall." Duo hugged Alex as she leaned against his chest.  
"And how did you and Heero get out and is Heero really dead?" Alex sighed and continued her story.  
"I slung one of Heero's arms over my shoulders and dragged him down to the main floor. I left him in the sick room and ran too the communication room. When I got in there.it was fine.nothing had been touched. I contacted Lady Une and she shipped out a plane with medical staff.and supplies. I went back to Heero and used what was left undamaged. It wasn't a lot.I fixed him up as best as I could.but he still had a bad fever. I didn't know what else to do.so we just waited. I got tired and I dragged Heero to the back of the Infirmary. I pulled him up onto a sick bed and tucked him in.I tore another piece from my shirt and used it to place on his forehead. I soaked it with cool, clean water and placed it on his forehead. I tried.Lady Une got there about an hour after I sent the transmition. Heero hadn't gotten any better, in fact, he had gotten worse. I didn't know what else to do but then I heard my name being called. I ran out of the Infirmary. Lady Une stood there before me.after that.I didn't see Heero until last night. He's doing fine and they expect him to have a full recovery." Duo looked down at the top of Alex's head. Duo held her to him.  
"Alex." She looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling. "May I see him?"  
  
She looked away and for a few minutes they remained silent and still.  
"You know.don't."  
"No, it's alright. You can see him." Alex said into Duo's chest.  
"Alright.when?"  
"Let me go and I will show you." Alex looked at Duo again and his heart melted. She looked so lost but innocent.  
"Follow me."  
  
Copyright 


End file.
